You Wanted Me to Call
by Auntieoaty
Summary: Greg said, "Phone. Me." Marcey phoned. Just a short one shot.


ALIBI – 2003 You Wanted Me to Call

Disclaimer: Own nothing, profit nothing

Spoilers: Yes

Marcey had said her mom could take all night to tell a joke. In answer to Linda's question of whether that was attractive, she had replied, 'The opposite is. Greg's the opposite.' Her voice, those words; reverberated in Greg's mind as he strove to get her attention and say 'Phone me', as she was driving away. Marcey found him attractive. Or, at least she found something about him attractive. 'Maybe', his mind repeated, 'there was some hope after all'. He sat alone, after everyone else had left, waiting for her to call. Somehow, he just knew Marcey would call the first moment she could. After a while, Greg found himself checking his mobile; yet again. There was a clock in the room; but, he felt compelled to check the time on his mobile. 'Maybe', some part of his brain suggested, 'checking the mobile clock would hasten Marcey's call'. He knew it was irrational but he couldn't help thinking it or acting on it. Again, he checked the mobile for the time. Suddenly, it rang and he nearly dropped the device as he bobbled it in his scramble to try and answer it quickly. The display told him it was Marcey but he seemed to have become all thumbs all of a sudden. Finally, he managed to engage the call without disconnecting it in the process.

He drew a quick breath, hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart, and attempted to sound normal in answering, "Hello?"

"It's Marcey."

Strangely, she sounded as nervous as he felt. "I know." was all he could think to say.

"Oh, right."

They each listened to the other breathe a few breaths.

Greg asked, "Where are you?"

"I just got home."

"Long day?"

"Yeah. You too?"

"Yeah."

Once more they listened to the other breathing in and out few times.

"You wanted me to call?"

"Yeah. Oh, yeah. Thank you." He added automatically.

"You're welcome." She paused briefly and then gently prompted him, "Any particular reason?"

"Yeah," a smile framed his words, "I wanted to talk to you." He lost himself in thought; wishing she were there with him and not just on the phone

A couple of moments later Marcey said, "Greg?"

"What?"

"About?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't know really. Just talk to you."

Silence invaded the connection again.

"Greg?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not talking."

"Ah, no. No, I guess I'm not. I, uh, ..."

She waited but when he said nothing more Marcey asked, "I know it's kinda late, but, well, would you like to come over?"

"Yes." The answer spoken softly but unequivocally.

"Give me time for a shower?"

"Sure."

"Say half an hour?"

"Okay."

He pulled up outside her flat exactly 30 minutes later; but, he waited in his car another few minutes. Marcey looked down from the window and saw Greg's car and him still sitting in it. She phoned his mobile.

"Hi."

"Why are sitting in your car?"

"Well, uhm, I" he paused for a steadying breath and continued, "I didn't want to rush you."

His quiet confession made her smile. "Greg?"

"Yeah."

"Come up."

It wasn't a command and it wasn't a question but he answered anyway. "Right."

Marcey hung up her phone and went down the stairs. She unlocked the door and pulled it open but instead of turning and going back up the stairs ahead of him she stepped off to the side. Her movement allowed for enough space that he could step in. Once he cleared the threshold, Marcey pushed the door closed and locked it. She turned to face Greg, who had not moved beyond the step he took to give her access to close the door. He wasn't sure what to do because Marcey had always let him in before and left him to close and lock the door before following her up the stairs. When her eyes found his she gave him a warm smile that drew a matching smile from him.

Marcey leaned into his personal space, "Hello, Greg."

He managed a, "Hi." in return before she brushed her lips to his.

The involuntary, sharp, intake of breath in response to her greeting, momentarily caused Marcey to second guess the forwardness of the move. However, as she met his eyes and immediately felt his hand at her lower back, gently pulling her back to him, she relaxed and followed his lead. Greg brought her close with the one arm and raised his other hand to her face. His thumb stroked a slow line down her cheek as his lip found hers. The kiss was soft, tentative and altogether devastating. Marcey almost felt like crying with the overwhelming emotions his gentle sweet kiss stirred in her. When he ended the kiss she hugged herself to him and buried her face against his shoulder while she collected her composure.

Greg returned her hug and slowly stroked his hands up and down her back as he spoke into her hair, "Hello, Marcey."

That was enough to cause her to smile. She had wanted to laugh in relief; but, smiling was enough.

Pulling away from him she grasped his hand and gave him a little tug, "Come on."

Without releasing his hand she turned and let her arm wrap behind her back as she held firm to his hand and led him up into the flat.


End file.
